TBxTF In the Snowy Night (Humans)
by SailorJyushi
Summary: When Toy Freddy wants to talk to you specifically, it's a time to worry! However, things don't turn out as expected when a simple talk on a bridge get a little bigger.


His idea of heaven strayed a little from everyone else's. While everyone envisioned pearly gates, buildings made of gold, and angels with feathery white wings, Toy Bonnie always found himself thinking of something else. Rather, a person. When they were together, he was the happiest. However, he came to the sad conclusion that Toy Freddy would most likely never see him that way.

Toy Freddy was a package alright, tan skin with a nice body, but over the years he had become power-crazed. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica only seemed to be his minions, though he would do anything for his leader.

He wanted to tell him how much he loved him, though he was afraid the bear would become disgusted. He had told Toy Chica about his crush, and she eventually accepted him. Even so, Toy Bonnie spent his days a lonely mess, only the thought of the two building a relationship kept him going.

The trio stand on the stage, after a long day of performing for the kids.

"Phew! I thought one of those kids were gonna come onstage!" Toy Chica sighed happily.

"He was getting rather close to us," The rabbit began. "I think he liked your singing, Chi."

"Thanks! I actually almost lost my voice during the fifth song."

Toy Freddy turned to both of them.

"Bon."

Toy Bonnie turned away from Toy Chica, looking at the other male.

"What's up?" He attempted to alter his voice to sound less worried.

"Meet me at the bridge in Whiteoak at 9:00. We need to have a chat. Don't be late." He looked Toy Bonnie with seriousness in his expression before walking off stage.

The rabbit gulped with uneasiness. What could they have to talk about?

"What was that all about?" Toy Chica asked quietly.

"Beats me. I don't think I did anything wrong lately… Guess we'll have to find out."

"Tell me what happens!"

"Sure thing."

The only strange thing to him was how wide she was smiling.

Toy Bonnie shivered, waiting in the light, snowy weather on the empty bridge. He checked his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time since he'd arrived. 9:04 pm, and the other hadn't come yet.

"Well," He mumbled to himself, "You'd think he himself would be on time, after all, he'd told me to be here by 9…Ughh... " He shivered into his blue coat, which barely helped him keep warm on that chilly night.

"I'm here." Toy Freddy was already walking towards him, it was difficult to see him within the dark evening.

"Why'd we have to come here on a bridge?" He sighed. "Why couldn't we stay indoors?"

The other huffed, swiping his own bangs out of his eyes.

"It wouldn't be the same."

Toy Bonnie finally noticed that he wasn't seeming to stop approaching him.

"Umm, hey man, why're you getting so close to me-" He found himself pushed against the railing of the bridge, which stopped just above his head. The way Toy Freddy was leaning against him made escape impossible.

"So, a little birdie told me you have a little crush on me… Is that true?"

Toy Bonnie wasn't sure what went faster: His heart beating wildly or his breath stiffening.

"Uh, I… Er… Don't know what you're talking about!" He tried laughing, but felt like vomiting. He wanted to curl up and never leave his bed. Ever. No doubt Toy Freddy would hate him now.

He looked at the rabbit with a bored expression.

"You're a horrible liar. I'll let you in on my little secret, too."

This got Toy Bonnie's attention.

"I," Toy Freddy began in a few moments. "Also have a crush on you."

The younger male's eyes widened.

"Bon, I love you. I have for a while now. Tonight I've decided to stop bottling it all up." His hands found the other's, guiding them to his shoulders. Soon after, TF wrapped his arms around the younger one's waist, nudging his small hips.

To make things better, their lips found eachother in a kiss.

Snowflakes fell from the sky, occasionally landing on the two's skin. No one on the bridge was there to disrupt these two, just as Toy Freddy had planned, so they could finally be close.

As the kiss progressed, their stresses and worries seemed to leave them entirely.

It was a moment they'd never forget.


End file.
